Harry Potter and the Demise of an Enemy
by Jessiegirl753
Summary: Just another my take on the Sixth year, HHR.
1. Chapter 1

It was quiet _too quiet _Harry Potter realized he lay still on the ground listening for anything to tell him where the enemy was. Dragon skin boots spun and Harry was again on his feet. Bottle green eyes closed and breathing of the dark haired boy slowed dramatically. Harry's finely attuned ear heard every sound in the room as he turned his head slowly. Months of reflexes pushed him back as a blade flashed across him, the sword of Godric Gryffindor appeared in his hand with a muttered word just in time to deflect the next blow.

Eyes wide open now he allowed a feral grin to caress his handsome features. This was what he enjoyed, what he strived to be able to do. The blade flashed again and using the reference point he lunged blindly, he felt the movement as his assailant moved to the side. His dark turtleneck blended into the darkness surrounding him, he could feel his body responding to adrenaline his every move becoming smoother and quicker.

His blade moved in a slow lazy circle, his dragon skin ankle length coat swept silently with him as his movements stilled. The coat whipped in a circle as Harry moved down to his knees allowing the blade to fly into the head of a practice dummy.

As soon as the dummy was 'killed' lights flickered on in the large empty room, he gave a miniature salute to Remus Lupin on the other side of the mirror. The dojo was owned by a squib that had been more than happy to help the famous Harry Potter begin his training.

"Good go Harry, I think its dead," the werewolf joked at the sight of Harry's cautious approach of the dummy.

"Last time you said that the thing stabbed me, I'm done taking chances mate," Harry said with a chuckle as he retrieved his blade.

"Potter we started this at Hogwarts and your already one of the best swordsmen I've met," Lupin said smiling, "And Hermione is the best swordswoman. I'd say you're ready to go back to Privet Drive."

"Must I?" Harry asked forlornly. The summer of his sixth year Harry had been training in sword fighting while at his aunts and uncles, once he returned to Hogwarts in a month he would begin with defensive and offensive spells. Ron and Hermione where receiving the same lessons, Ron showed promise with hand to hand combat but found swords "Too bloody personal" while according to Lupin Hermione's progress with her matched blades was rivaling his own.

"Albus said that he was dropping off a present for you," Lupin said trying to lighten his apprentices' mood.

"Swell," Harry said his voice void of emotion, he had been forced to stay at the Dursley's all summer due to the fact that the burrow was no where near an acceptable training ground and the protection of his mother's relative that Dumbledore had explained the basics of prevented him from staying at Hogwarts.

"Shower quickly mate I'm late," Lupin said checking the large clock. Harry rolled his eyes and whipped his black turtleneck over his head revealing a finely tuned torso. A six pack was prominent and hard yet fluid muscles coated the rest of his body. Harry had begun using contacts to stop his glasses from inhibiting him in a fight and had found the wizard wear 'put them in once and never take them out' contacts very helpful.

* * *

Vernon Dursley craned his meaty neck around the doorway as he heard the sound again 'KNOCK KNOCK'. He checked his watch yet again and saw the same results; he smoothed his suit and walked to the door ready to invite guest's entrance into his home for his traditional dinner party. His wife Petunia and son Dudley came to stand close to him while Harry, the vile creature, dressed in a tuxedo stood as far away as he could get. After his escapades at the last dinner party Vernon had hosted he had been forced to have his nephew appear at this one.

"Hello," a man with a long silver beard said as Vernon opened the door, he saw his nephew perk up a bit as half moon spectacles and the blue eyes behind them surveyed him carefully.

"Who the hell are you?" Vernon hissed, a trunk swooped into his living room and with a swish of the man's hand it had settled in the center of the room.

"Hi," a female voice said, Harry's face became downright ecstatic at the sight of the rather attractive brunette. Her dark hair fell around her shoulders in light curls and an ample figure seemed to be what captured his nephew's attention her plain black cocktail dress surprised Vernon but he continued to watch the long haired man.

"Hermione," Harry called, he rushed to her excitedly picking her up and spinning her.

"Harry, do I look like a steak to you?" the girl asked as soon as Harry put her down.

"What?" Harry asked shocked.

"Well your cousin seems to be drooling all over me and I was wondering if I resembled a steak, that would be the only reason he would look at me in such a way… am I correct?" Hermione said with a wink.

"What the hell is going on?" Vernon asked again.

"Why Mr. Dursley Mrs. Granger will be staying with you, I'm sure she can manage to explain the rest," Dumbledore said sparing a smile for his students.

"I will not have any more of that kind in my home!" Vernon bellowed surprising his wife.

"Well then you will be forced to explain to your relatives why you have a donkey permanently imprinted on your forehead," Albus said waving his wand threateningly.

"Very well," Petunia said shaking a bit, "We have a cot she can use." Unbeknownst to the three adults Harry and Hermione heard not a word of the conversation, after scaring Dudley from the room Harry had again wrapped his friend into his arms. He couldn't help how good it felt to feel her body against his.

"You look good," he whispered hearing his uncle yell but thinking nothing of it.

"So do you, Lupin told me about your progress," she whispered back aware that Harry's arms where still around her but unwilling to have him let go.

"Yah I love it," Harry commented watching as Dumbledore moved the trunk upstairs with a flick of his wrist.

"Well I disarray you have catching up to do, I will take my leave… good afternoon Harry," Dumbledore said and with a pop he was gone.

"Vernon?" a low voice questioned from the door, Mr. Dursley walked quickly to the door and extended a hand to the tall man standing between the frames. He muttered to his wife to set an extra plate and pushed his son forward content to leave the two freaks deep in conversation on his couch alone.

"Well this must be your nephew Vernon, strapping boy isn't he," the tall man said walking over to Harry.

"Hello sir," Harry said standing and offering a hand to Hermione allowing her to stand beside him.

"And polite too isn't he," the man said surprised.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter and this is my good friend Hermione Granger," Harry said pleased at the look on Vernon's face.

"Hello sir," Hermione said nodding to the man.

"Why if this isn't your girlfriend?" the man asked shaking Hermione's hand.

"Yes that's right, couldn't be without her so we invited her," Vernon cut in.

"This way please," Petunia said leading the man and his wife and son who had also been eying Hermione to the dining room.

"Act like you're together," Vernon muttered.

"How do we do that?" Harry asked looking helplessly at Hermione.

"I don't know boy just do it," Vernon said pushing them to the dining room. Hermione slipped her hand into Harry's and he nodded as they entered the room.

"Well let's get this place a bit cleaned up then," Hermione said as they entered Harry's room, with a quick shove the cot was out of the way as Hermione opened her trunk.

"You can't use magic," Harry said shocked to see her pulling miniaturized furniture out of said trunk.

"Oh do relax Harry, Dumbledore put a button type deal on all of this stuff, all you have to do is press it and it comes back to normal size," she said rolling her eyes, she put a bed next to Harry's leaving about five feet of space between the two, she fiddled on the underside of it a bit until it slowly returned to normal size. She quickly went about moving his chest of drawers around to accommodate two large comfortable chairs, a coffee table, a sword rack on which she placed Harry and her weapons, a bedside table, and an impossibly large bookshelf.

"Hermione, all the rest of this is books, where are your clothes?" Harry asked peering into the hundreds of miniaturized books.

"Well I can borrow one of your shirts tonight and we'll go shopping tomorrow," Hermione said like he was completely daft.

"Well excuse me for wondering why my best friend was here without clothes," Harry joked rummaging around for his longest tee shirt.

"Honestly you make it sound so dirty Harry," Hermione said, as she put the miniaturized books on the shelf they immediately grew in size to fit the shelves.

"Here," Harry said smirking and handing her his Soccer Jersey and a pair of his boxers.

"Well that answers that question," she muttered as she took the clothes.

"What question?" Harry asked cocking his head to the side.

"Boxers or briefs?" Hermione said with a chuckle as she left the room in search of the bathroom. Harry watched in amazement as she walked off _hmm she wondered, think that might mean something you dolt _his inner voice childed.

"That's not very nice," Harry responded as he slipped between the covers to change incase Hermione returned early. Harry's small argument with himself was stopped as he heard Dudley's squeal and Hermione's laughter.

"Mum, Mum dad look," Dudley said bearing his nose to his parents. Harry was hard pressed to hold back a chuckle at the smashed in nose his chubby cousin currently sported, Hermione shot him a self satisfied smile as she rubbed her knuckles.

"What the bloody hell did you think you where doing!" Vernon yelled rounding on Hermione.

"I don't particularly like being felt up by a large waist of space, if you have an issue with that… get over it," she said turning on her heel.

"Well that went well," Harry commented standing and watching Hermione pick a book from the large shelf.

"Listen here," Vernon said, he stopped short at the sight of the room but soon decided he didn't want to know and continued, "You two are to come to the mall with us tomorrow we cant find someone to watch you."

"Fine by us," Hermione said with a small smirk at Harry.

"Dumbledore," Harry said smirking.

"Of course, good night Harry," Hermione said slipping into her bed.

"Good night Hermione," Harry said flipping off his light. After only a moment of rest he flipped it on again, "Hey Hermione, you sleeping?"

"Well I was," she said sitting up.

"I just wanted to… you know to say thanks," Harry said, Hermione smiled and slipped out of bed.

"You don't have to say thank you, I wanted to come," she said, Harry felt his bed dip as she sat next to him.

"Friends?" he asked sticking out his arm.

"Forever," she whispered gripping his forearm and squeezing.


	2. Chapter 2

"_She's dead," Neville said putting the lifeless arm back upon the prone body. _

"_No, No she can't be, do it again," he protested loudly._

"_She's dead, get over it," Serious Black responded._

"_No," he repeated stubbornly._

"HERMIONE," she heard causing her to jerk up in the bed. She ran to the other and looked down at the stricken look on Harry's face.

"Harry, Harry wake up…" she called. With a worried look on her face she crawled next to him as he screamed her name again with tears coasting down his face. "I'm right here Harry, I'm right here," she whispered pulling his head to her; he awoke quickly and looked up at her.

"'Mione," he asked his eyes wide.

"Here, right here," she said, he buried his face in her chest and let out the tears, tears for her injury, tears for Serious and tears for a life he had lost the second the prophecy had been read to him.

"I'm sorry," he said after a few moments.

"Don't be Harry, I've had them to… nightmares I mean," she commented picking at the quilt covering his bed.

"Really?" he asked turning to face her yet again.

"Yah, about you dying, or Ron… I even dreamed I watched Voldemort kill you after I died," she said tears filling her big brown eyes no matter how she tried to hide them.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered quietly, slouching down under the covers.

"For what?" she asked moving down on her side so their faces where even.

"It's my fault you got hit with the curse, I should have done… something," he voiced a feeling he had been harboring since she had fallen in the Ministry of Magic.

"Harry come here," she moved closer to him, he could smell her as she took his hand. She pulled down the front of her shirt enough for him to see a ball shaped scar with tendrils coming out. She placed his hand on it between his breasts where he could feel her heart beating. "I'm fine, Ron is fine, Luna, Ginny, Nevile, everybody's fine," she persisted her deep brown eyes looking into his, she felt a strange fluttering in her stomach when she realized he hadn't moved his hand from her heart.

"Ok," he agreed albeit hesitantly, he reluctantly pulled his hand away from the warmth of her chest. She moved to go to her own bed, "Stay here?" he asked on a whim.

"Alright," she answered after a moment of contemplation; she slipped down under the covers with him and quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"BOY, COME MAKE MY BREAKFAST," Vernon Dursley yelled, Harry came down the stairs in his boxers still shirtless and a bit groggy.

"Yes uncle Vernon," he said letting use a jaw popping yawn.

"Good," he said surprised at the lack of argument from the boy, he heard the shower come on and remembered there 'houseguest'.

"Where's the girl?" he asked, he had to admit that the conversation at dinner had been pleasant, the girl was intelligent and brought out a better side of Harry. His business partner had been impressed by the duo while Dudley just disgusted him.

"In the shower," Harry answered a small smile gracing his lips at Vernon's mention of her or perhaps his mention of her in the shower.

"Right, well I hope she hurries, if she's not in the damn car where leaving her behind," was the response.

"She will be," Harry answered simply. A loud tapping at the door brought Vernon back from his musings about his nephew's love life.

"I'll get it," the girl said, she shot Vernon a smile, if Dudley's clothes where big on Harry they where monstrous on the petite girl.

"Fine," Vernon said withholding a chuckle at the pink shirt that said _don't laugh; this is your girlfriend's shirt. _

"Harry where you expecting anything," the girl asked lugging two large holy boxes into the room with surprising strength.

"Huh," Harry asked sticking his head out over the bar with spatula in hand.

"Did you even bother to put on a shirt, Honestly Harry," she said upon seeing him.

"Hermione the boxes," Harry said with a small smile.

"Yes, well they where on top of each other on the stoop, this envelope has your name on it," she said digging around in the back pocket of the large jeans she wore.

_Harry,_

_These friends of mine will be sure to protect you and Hermione. Don't be shocked by their appearance they are very playful and happy… your uncle wont have a problem or he might have to go to a pig pen to visit his son.Top is for you bottom for Hermione_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry read aloud, "Well that's fine and dandy then," Harry said picking the top box off the bottom and setting it down gently.

"Well should I go first," the girl asked pulling a slender piece of wood, much lighter than Harry's from her back pocket.

"Alright," Harry agreed his own wand coming from off the counter.

"Oh my god, it's a puppy," she said reaching down into the box, the dog gave an excited yip and bounced up to lick her face. She crashed to the floor in a fit of giggles as the small dog tried to get under her arms to lick her face.

"Mine too," Harry said pulling his slightly more calm dog from the box. It still attempted to lick his face but was much more dignified about it. Both where Alaskan huskies, Harry's had black patches that matched his dark messy locks perfectly while Herminie's was a caramel color, "I don't get it, how is a dog supposed to protect me?"

"I don't know Harry, obviously I'll have to read on it and find out of Dumbledore will allow us to take them to school," Hermione said shrugging.

"Hermione, why couldn't you bring any clothes?" Harry asked he seemed not to have heard her response he was looking so closely at the parchment that had just obviously revealed something else to him.

"Not enough room in my trunk," she answered somewhat shrilly. Vernon watched the entire exchange with interest.

"Hermione?" Harry asked knowing this was a lie, he moved closer and removed the dog from her arms, the animal, seeming to sense the seriousness of the moment simply sat in her crate watching.

"My parents… the house was attacked they went into hiding. Everything we have was burned down, their running on Polijuce to chance their appearance," she said so quietly Vernon almost didn't hear her.

"I'm sorry," Harry said pulling her into a hug, he didn't even stop to think that his almost naked body would be a turn off for his friend but she wrapped her arms tightly around him, not a tear leaked from her eyes but the strength of her grip told him she was scared.

"Careful that slut doesn't break your nose," Dudley said from the stairs. Harry stiffened and walked menacingly toward his cousin.

"Harry, no," the girl said not moving. He looked at her and at his cousin longingly but conceded and returned to cooking breakfast as the girl played with the two pups.

* * *

"Ug, couldn't you just get one outfit could you," Harry joked as he slipped the bags, shrunk by Lupin into his pocket; apparently he needed a bodyguard everywhere he went.

"We had to get things for the dogs, we also need names for them," she said as she settled in the car both effectively ignoring Dudley who sat beside Harry.

"How bout Hermy?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"Hilarious," she answered dryly.

"How about… Moony," she said after a moment's contemplation.

"I like it, then mine's gonna be Prongs," he laughed for a moment, "Their like us, best friends."

"Forever," Hermione said turning to the window.

"Forever," Harry echoed putting his arm around her with a smile.

"Guess what Ron told me," Hermione said suddenly excited.

"He's having a baby," Harry asked curious as to what could make her so downright happy.

"He likes Luna, before I left he was going to ask her out," she said cheerfully.

"Loony Lovegood and Ron?" Harry asked shocked.

"Don't sound so surprised Harry, I think it'll be a blast. Luna's quite pretty," Hermione said smacking him in the stomach.

"Yah but she's bloody nuts," Harry said his eyes opening wide in shock.

"Nice Harry, real nice," Hermione responded rolling her eyes.

"Come on Herms you gotta admit, she's a top canadate for St. Mungo's crazy ward," Harry said staring at her.

"Well, she's quite smart, she wouldn't be in Ravenclaw if she wasn't," Hermione said shrugging but loosing her steam.

"Come on, do you honestly see that lasting too long," Harry said seeing victory in sight.

"Oh just shut it" Hermione said with a twinkle in her eye as they pulled up to the house.

"Come on, lets see if the dog's like their names," Harry said pushing her from the car. Hermione however took great pains to move as slowly as possible knowing Harry would refuse to leave out Dudley's side after she posed the challenge. Harry smirked slightly and reached over to her tickling her hard. She squealed with laughter and he easily pulled her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. He blitzed through the house to their room where the pair had left the dogs. As he entered… not watching where he was going he swerved to avoid the first puppy and landed on the bed, turning to have Hermione on top of him. Her brown eyes claimed dominance over his green ones as he stared closely at her. He moved his head forward with every intention of kissing her but the sounds of yipping broke the spell and she quickly rolled off of him.

"Harry, where's the food," she said softly, he pulled all her bag's out of his pocket and they immediately returned to full size. Harry watched closely as she went about feeding the dogs and giving them their new names, he watched her fluid movements borne from months of intense sword training. He watched the combination of sunlight and shadows make her face mysteriously gorgeous, the way her hair softened in the glow of the sunset.

"I'm gonna go to bed," Harry said after she had emptied all the bags and straightened up their room without saying one word to him.

"Sweet dreams," she said softly. Harry moved over and pulled her into a hug kissing her forehead before crawling into bed fully clothed.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Harry Potter and the Demise of an Enemy

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure

Summary: Harry begins's his sixth year at Hogwarts… a bit differently, this is my take on Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.

* * *

_Harry awoke early, today was his birthday… he usually hated that day because there was no one to share it with but today Hermione was here. He smiled over at the other bed to find her sleeping soundly with her dark hair spread around her head like a halo._

"_HARRY," Vernon called awaking her; she blushed slightly when she found him watching her but quickly left the room for the bathroom._

"_Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry said smiling at the two dogs that yipped and jumped around his legs._

"_Breakfast," the man said as though it was obvious. Harry went about the task humming softly; he heard soft padding on the stairs and smiled knowing that Hermione had come to join him._

"_Hi Harry," she said, she gave him her usual peck on the cheek, her usual hug, she gave her usual greeting… had she… the thought was too terrible to bear… had she forgotten his birthday. Harry snuck glances at her the entire breakfast and day; looking for some sign she realized that he had just turned sixteen. The best she gave him was, "Good eggs Harry."_

_Needless to say Harry Potter was in a right foul mood when she retired early from the kitchen leaving him to clean up. He trooped up to his room intent on giving her a good talking to; he couldn't help but stop short when he entered. A large banner was strung across the two beds HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY was written in large block letters. Streamers hung from the ceiling and Hermione stood in the middle of it all._

"_I couldn't get anyone to come, the protections and all but I figured a party with just two people was better than nothing," she handed him a small box with a smile.

* * *

_

Harry fingered the small necklace that had been in the box, it was a simple chain that held a small green stone in the shape of a lightning bolt at the end of it. He looked over to Hermione and had to work exceptionally hard to keep from laughing. She was curled up against the window with the two dogs on top of her.

"Harry, guess what there was no head boy or girl," Ron said re entering the room. Hermione had fallen asleep the second they had arrived on the train and Ron had agreed to go to the meeting in order to allow her sleep.

"What?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yah, Dumbledore came in and said that they had gone to another school, turns out he'll be announcing them at the feast before the sorting," Ron said taking the seat next to Harry and propping his feet up by Hermione's.

"So why aren't you patrolling?" Harry asked surprised.

"Well Dumbledore figures that he and the teachers can patrol since we don't have a leader, wonder who it's gonna be?" Ron muttered softly.

* * *

"Welcome, welcome. I assume the grapevine has worked its magic and you are all now aware that we don't have head students," Dumbledore said clapping his hands for silence. "For those of you who have decided not to become leaves on the lovely vine of our school, our chosen head boy and girl have transferred to other schools, fortunately the teachers voted and came to an almost unanimous decision. Our new Head students are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger," Albus said among delighted cheers from every table but that of the Slythirin's.

"But sir it's unheard of," Hermione said much to the surprise of the entire room.

"Well, of all those I expected to protest you where the last," Dumbledore said his eyes momentarily flashing to the Slythirin table. "Mrs. Granger, despite your age most of us believe that you and Mr. Potter have deserved this honor, you will leave with me at the end of the feast to see your quarters." Hermione wordlessly sat down again putting her head in her hands and for the first time in Hogwarts history, not listening to a word Minerva McGoggnigall said.

* * *

Harry practically dragged Hermione into the room after him and his mouth opened in shock. He stood in a common room about three quarters of the size of the Gryffindor one with plush couches and squishy chairs. The center of the floor instead of holding a table like the common room at school held a large Gryffindor lion standing proudly on its hind legs. There was a large sliding mahogany door that led into a conference room like table with two desks about five feet to either side of it for studying. Harry pushed open the next door into a room half the size of their personal common room and found another Gryffindor lion carpet separating two four poster beds the hangings Gryffindor red and the sheets the trademark golden silk.

"Good lord," Hermione exclaimed from another room. Harry moved swiftly missing the smile on Dumbledore's face as he watched the looks of amazement both students sported. Harry walked passed a large kitchen and dining room and into a library that held every book the school library held as well.

"As head boy and girl tutoring will be part of your jobs, students who fall behind may come to your common room and study to work or enjoy themselves. The books are all exact duplicates of those in the library," Dumbledore said watching the girl run her fingers over the spines of the books with nothing short of wonder.

"Mione, check this out," Harry called from a room off the library. He had opened the door expecting to find more books but instead entered a large room much like the one he had used for Dumbledore's Army. The room was filled to the brim with cushions more books only on defense and sword racks.

"I believed you and Mr. Weasley might find a certain use for this room," Dumbledore said smiling at Harry and Hermione.

"Great Merlin," Harry whispered moving farther into the room.

"Now if I'm not mistaken Ms. Granger you ate almost nothing today, if you wish you can prepare something of a snack in the kitchen," Dumbledore smiled, "But unfortunately I must retire."

"Professor," Hermione said moving swiftly to him.

"Yes Ms Granger," Dumbledore said smiling.

"Thank you," she responded wrapping her arms around the astonished headmaster's waist. After a moments hesitation he held her tightly as well mixed emotions flitting across his face, Harry watched him surprised as he gave her a broad smile and walked away.

Harry chuckled and Hermione took that opportunity to cuff him upside the head "Honestly woman, you should be aware of your strength" he admonished her smiling. Harry stopped short for a moment as she walked off, _for a moment…_

_No, it's impossible,_

_How do you know?_

_Well for one Sirius is dead,_

_Well I didn't say she was her I just commented that when she smiles she looks a lot like him and that when she smiles she is rather beautiful but you already knew that didn't you, you dolt_

"Shut up will you," Harry glowered at the voices in his head.

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Fine," Harry said his eyes looking up trying to see his forehead in order to tell his inner voice face to face to shut up.

"Do you know what fine stands for?" Hermione said standing in front of him feigning anger.

"Well I bet your going to tell me," Harry responded pretending to be angry.

"Freaked out, insecure, neurotic, and emotional, what's bothering you?" she asked putting a hand to his cheek.

"I guess I'm just tired," Harry lied quickly, he could see in her eyes that she didn't believe him but she nodded anyway.

"I'm going to make myself some supper, why don't you go to bed?" she suggested smirking.

"Alright, we should have everyone in here tomorrow to show them around," Harry said waving a hand around the extensive common room.

"Alright," Hermione agreed smiling.

"Hello Master," a small voice said after a crack. Harry jumped and looked down surprised to see Doby before him.

"Doby, what's going on?" Harry asked watching another house elf, one he did not recognize bow to Hermione.

"Head boy and girl receive their own personal house elves, a secret can not be told we journey with you after school," Doby said excitedly.

"No, I can't," Hermione said, Harry knew that her elf had just explained the same detail.

"Mistress is not pleased with Charlie," the house elf, much smaller than Doby began slowly beating her head against a wall.

"No, no please don't," Hermione said pulling the elf away from the wall.

"Mistress will keep me, please don't give Charlie clothes, Charlie does not want clothes," the elf cried, Hermione embraced the creature and looked hopelessly at Harry.

"I'll keep you, Charlie did you say, I'll keep you," Hermione said giving up on her S.P.E.W ideals for a moment.

"Doby and Charlie will get Master Harry and his Hermy's furry friends," Doby bowed quickly and both he and Charlie disappeared with a loud crack each.

"Great Merlin," Hermione moaned collapsing on the couch.

"Hermione it's fine, you can treat her any way you want… you're her master now any abuse she may have suffered you can change," Harry said allowing a smile to grace his lips.

"I know your laughing," Hermione weakly protested.

"Well you must admit its bloody funny," Harry said bursting into laughter. Hermione watched him fall off the couch still laughing loudly. Harry stopped abruptly when he cracked his head against a table causing Hermione to crack up at his bewildered expression.

"Oh you think that's funny do you," Harry said feigning anger.

"Yup," Hermione agreed still hysterical. Harry glared at her and his found purchase on her sides where he tickled her mercilessly. Hermione grinned and attacked his sides leaving them rolling on the floor in a furious tickling match. They separated out of breath and two fur balls jumped on top of them yipping happily. Moony, Harry realized had a small letter attached to his collar, noticing it as well Hermione pulled the thick parchment from the dog's collar.

_Hermione and Harry,_

_I attached this to Moony believing correctly if you are reading this note she would be the first of your friends to jump upon you. _

Both Harry and Hermione had a chuckle upon that note and Hermione petted her small dog who was still sitting now curled up on her stomach.

_The dogs with much deliberation have been allowed to accompany you to classes and wherever you may go (With the obvious exception of Quidditch Mr. Potter of which your ban has been lifted). They will of course move around the room and explore but if you leave a room their obvious loyalty to the pair of you will keep them in the same general vicinity. I have taken the liberty of making the password to your rooms "Moony Padfoot and Prongs" in honor of your dog's and dearly departed grandfather. Since (Due to our last meeting) I am hesitant to meet with Mr. Potter in my office,_

Hermione spared a chuckle at that little note while Harry glared at it envisioning Dumbledore's enjoyment as he read it.

_I would request your presence in the headmistress's office (I feel much safer risking her belongings) at six o'clock tomorrow morning. New information about you Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger has come to light upon the receiving of the will of one Sirius Black. Your friends Mr.'s Ronald Weasley, Nevel Longbottom, and Ms's Generva Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Professor Nymphoranda Tonks (Do burn this letter before she has occasion to read it, I do value certain… shall we say extremities). Have been given the password to your quarters and will arrive after lessons to visit and discuss some of what you both will learn in the morning. _

_Your friend (Very attached to the way all body parts function thank you very much)_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"I say we give it to Tonks," Harry said decisively.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Harry Potter and the Demise of an Enemy

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure

Summary: Harry begins's his sixth year at Hogwarts… a bit differently, this is my take on Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.

* * *

Harry groaned slightly as he felt a warm toung caressing his cheek. He opened his eyes coming face to face with the face of Prongs who wagged his tail happily.

"Harry," Hermione moaned from the other bed shoving her pillow over her head remembering an unfortunate incident where Harry had put both dog's on her bed because she didn't wake up quickly enough for his liking.

"Not me," Harry said with a laugh putting his hands up in false surrender.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily, one thing Harry had learned about Hermione despite her unearthly ability to stay up three days in a row she was most definitely not a morning person.

"We have a half hour before the meeting, you want a shower first?" Harry asked preparing to get coffee from the kitchen.

"How can Doby serve," Doby asked appearing in the room with a crack.

"Err… can I get a cup of coffee, cream no sugar?" Harry asked, the elf disappeared again as Charlie appeared.

"How can I serve you mistress," the elf asked bowing ridiculously low. Hermione had offered her salary, days off, even freedom and in doing so she had won the elf's everlasting gratitude.

"Um, coffee black please," Hermione asked smiling kindly at the elf again a flash of his godfather surprising Harry.

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked noticing him staring.

"Hm, no nothing like that I just… nothing," Harry said smiling and quickly retreating from the room leaving a very bemused Hermione in his wake.

"Well hello, come in please," Albus said as they entered the Assistant Headmistresses office.

"Why do I need to be here for this professor?" Hermione asked taking a seat in a large squishy chair Dumbledore had transfigured.

"Well it seems that Sirius has seen fit to tell you both his secret," Albus said sobering quickly.

"What secret professor?" Harry asked his eyebrows furrowing.

"Well Sirius held a number of other properties, his will however can only be opened by his daughter," Dumbledore said producing a formal looking letter.

"Sirius doesn't have a daughter," Harry said reading the front of it.

"Let me see that," Hermione said snatching the letter from Harry's hand. Once it was completely in her hand the seal glowed white for a moment and popped open.

"Harry, what just happened," Hermione asked holding out the letter as though it would explode at any minute.

"You know very well you where adopted Ms. Granger, surely you wondered," Albus asked surprised at the girl's reaction.

"It's a mistake professor, Sirius Black can't be my… my father," Hermione said shrilly putting the envelope on the table.

"Here you are Harry, Hermione," Albus said handing them two letters that fell from the envelope.

"Here," Hermione said handing him her letter disinterested.

_My dear Hermione,_

_I would guess you're terrified, unsure, and a bit angry… it's not anyone's fault but my own. I know I should have told you and if your reading this then I didn't… you have no idea the shock I felt seeing you in that shack with Harry I knew what you looked like Albus had sent me pictures from your first year at Hogwarts._

_Hermione your mother died nobody knew of your existence except Albus… the man who delivered you to us. Your mother despite our best efforts died in childbirth. You where kept in the school where I stayed during the problems with Lilly and James, when I was sentenced Albus put you up for adoption._

_I know you and I know you have no idea what is going on but that something you can do will help, there is a vial of blood in the envelope you can test it against your own using the "feminin" charm._

_There is a small cottage, Grimmauld place is nowhere I want my daughter living (I've left it and Kreacher to Harry) it's only a few miles from Lilly and James's place. There is a room there for you, I changed it since I left Azkaban, you will only be sixteen when you leave there but you cant go back into hiding with your family… if you wanted to stay there it's prepared. _

_Hermione I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that you only knew me as Harry's godfather… I am so proud of you. You fought the odds and turned into a beautiful young woman your heart and soul are pure and honest. I will never see you get married, I will never meet my grandchildren but I will always love you and be with you and I hope in time you can forgive me._

_Your father,_

_Sirius_

_PS: tell Malfoy you're a pure blood, he'll get a kick out of that_

"Do you know what a Feminin charm is?" Harry asked looking up at Hermione.

"Every wizard dead and alive has their blood in the hall of records, it determines parentage. You say the name of the person and Feminin then do the same over the blood you want compared if it glow's pink its father and daughter, blue is father and son, gold is brother silver is sister" she answers not really listening to what he says.

"Letter says there's a vial of his blood," Harry says producing a knife before he realizes Hermione has already taken hers out.

"Well we can talk about that later," Albus said watching Harry put his knife back and Hermione cut her palm with a wince.

_Dear Harry,_

_Well all good things come to an end I suppose, this wasn't supposed to happen like this we where supposed to live together with Hermione, you two where supposed to give me grandbabies and our lives where supposed to be perfect. Harry she's gonna be screwed up after she finds all this out, I need you to be there for her like I never could._

_Do you remember when you fell after you saw me the first time you called the Knight Bus, I remember thinking you look exactly like you father. I was tempted to ask James if he wanted to go spy on Lilly while she ahem… studied. Harry I want you to remember that I loved you like a son, I know that I never really said it I've never been that eloquent but I love you. I know for a fact that I died saving you or helping you and I also know you blame yourself. Harry if both you and Hermione are still alive than everything is right with the world._

_Your godfather_

_Sirius _

"This will prove its wrong," Hermione said fishing the vial from the bag and dripping the blood of Sirius next to some she had taken from herself. "_Feminin_," she said loudly and clearly. The blood glowed with a white light and the two lights connected glowing a light pink.

"You both have been given the next three days off classes to sort out his affairs, he left you Hermione a cottage in Godrics Hollow and Harry you got Grimmauld Place, all his other possessions are split evenly between you," Albus said his eyes loosing his spark as he watched Hermione stare at the pink line that fed off the blood. Harry's eyes followed those of his mentor and he found Hermione watching the lights with a morbid fascination, without thinking he pushed his hand down upon them extinguishing the pink light.

"This is it," Albus said as the Portkey ground to a halt, both the young people, much more adept at Portkey's remained unsteadily on their feet. The cottage belonging to Hermione was small. The front lawn was well tended and the rose bushes that came up the front of the house where trimmed beautifully although not enough to make it look like the house was just a wall of flowers.

* * *

"It's beautiful," Hermione said grabbing Harry's arm tightly as she looked at it, Harry moved her hand down to grip it in his. She looked up and in his eyes she saw that he understood the fear and worry she was experiencing. They walked up to the front of the house leaving Albus staring after them in shock. Hermione rested her forehead against the wooden door while her unoccupied hand rested on the doorknob. Harry stepped forward and placed his hand atop hers using it to turn the doorknob and open the door.

The hallway was bright from the lights coming in through the open door. It was wallpapered in a light red with gold stripes running down it, she stepped forward and was greeted with a dilemma. She could go up the stairs, turn left into what she assumed was the living room, go down the hallway to the left of the winding staircase, or turn right into a room she could not see. Harry thankfully held the answer.

"Heads we go to one of the rooms to the left, tails we go up or to the right," he said holding a galleon in his hand.

"I didn't know you watched muggle movies," she commented watching the golden galleon fly through the air.

"Ok, heads for the one by the stairs, tails through the dark scary room," he said blushing slightly.

"Dark scary room it is," Hermione said seeing the coin flip. Harry again gripped her hand and they walked into the room, Hermione felt along the wall encountering a light switch and found a large library two times that the one at Grimmauld place. Her eyes opened wide as she entered it, she moved to the large curtains blocking floor to ceiling windows and threw them open allowing the sunlight to flood the room. She saw to her delight a small corner with a fluffy couch, large pillows scattered on the floor and a table for unread books, upon the table was a note.

_Hermione,_

_Either I've died and you're here with Harry and Dumbledore or I'm standing outside the room, either way I hope you like this. It was created with you in mind, I'm sure you know that finding books, even with an index can be hard. If you'll look to the southern wall_

Hermione looked over to find a large chalk board, her eyebrows furrowed and she looked back to the note.

_If you would say, look up Harry Potter please._

"Look up Harry Potter," she said clearly to Harry's surprise. Hermione's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates as she saw the chalk board suddenly fill with titles.

_All you have to do is say a name from the list and it will appear before you, once you say "Information found" it will reset for a new topic… consider it my gift to you (To put a book back simply say the title of the chosen book again)_

_I love you _

_Sirius_

"Dark Wizards of the Ages," Hermione whispered, Harry's seeker reflexes saved him from being hit in the back of the head with the large book that flew towards him.

"Wow," Harry said impressed by the large room.

"Ah, I see you've found the library, Sirius was very partial to this room… it was done specifically to your tastes and parameters set up by things you, Harry or Mr. Weasley have said to him or me throughout the years," Dumbledore said looking around the large room with satisfaction.

"Let's move on," Hermione said, she repeated the requested phrases and aside from the open curtains. She moved to the room to the right and found a large stone fireplace dominated the room. Comfortable leather couches surrounded the fireplace and in the corner stood a muggle Television on a desk with wheels that could be moved over to suit the needs for a television. This room also held a bookshelf that covered the back wall where they had entered. Hermione quickly tired of that room and the kitchen in the hall by the stairs, the dining room however held her attention for a while. It seemed this was the only room without books (The kitchen had a shelf devoted solely to cleaning spells, cooking spells, and muggle cookbooks).

"Should we go up?" Harry asked quietly his hand still in hers. Her answer was to grab his hand tighter and walk up the stairs with him behind her. She opened the first door she encountered and stepped back realizing this was Harry's room. The room was dark green and held posters of almost every famous Quidditch team she had ever heard of and some she hadn't. A small replica of a Quidditch field with waiting players drew Harry's attention. He found quickly that he could command the players and work on strategies with the board. He had found it immensely amusing to force a figure that looked much like Victor Krum to smash repeatedly into the goal post as Hermione explored the room. It was a standard boy's room the queen size bed dominating the left corner where she now found herself. The dresser was to her left and Harry was fooling around with the replica directly across from her.

"What are you doing?" she asked finally, she lay on her stomach with her head toward the footboard watching him fiddling with some controls on the large board.

"Watch," he commanded, three small figures, two sharing a broom flew toward the bed Harry followed them quickly and sat beside her resting his hand on the small of her back. As the three clambered off the broom she laughed loudly. It was Harry and Ron in their Quidditch uniforms and Hermione sporting a Gryffindor uniform even though she didn't play.

"Not so loud," mini Harry squeaked.

"Sorry," she said lowering her voice dramatically. Mini Hermione was currently exploring the large bed she was on, Hermione held out her hand at the smaller her's pointed glance and the girl hopped onto her hand.

"Hello," she said as Hermione brought her closer to her face.

"Hello," Hermione answered back fascinated by the small person she held in her hand,

"Can I ask you some questions?"

"I knew you would want to do that, that's why I came over I figured the boys would probably want to talk strategy," she said, Hermione's eyes strayed over to where Harry was deep in conversation with the small replica of himself and Ron.

"What do you eat?" Hermione asked cocking her head to the side.

"See your making a mistake, where not real where… well I hate to say fake but that's the best word for it," the smaller version of herself said. Hermione moved to the headboard curling her knees up and allowing the little person to sit on them.

"So are you me or… how does this work?" Hermione asked shifting a bit.

"Well, Sirius imputed some already made people into the board, Harry just has to direct a player to stand on a square and we come out as whatever person he chose, he's quite smart for getting hit in the head with bludgers so often," mini Hermione commented looking over to the three boys who where moving back to the field.

"Do you want to come with me and explore the rest of the house?" Hermione asked cocking her head to the side.

"No way, misty has tried to eat me too many times already, Sirius used to bring me around with him, guess he missed you when you weren't around," the small Hermione said sliding down her denim clad leg to the bed. She let out a shrill whistle Hermione had been famous for at school and Harry had a quick conversation with his mini persona.

"Did they mention anything to you about someone named misty?" Hermione asked as they moved to the next room after exploring a guest room.

"No, why?" Harry asked still excited about his room.

"Just something mini me said," Hermione commented. She opened the door of the next room and gasped in surprise. The walls where her favorite color a deep gold that matched the highlights in her hair. She looked at the bed (Red sheets) and the small desk beside it before slumping onto the bed itself.

"Where rather close to your parents home Harry, it has also been restored would you care to visit?" Dumbledore asked.

* * *

Harry slowly opened the door to his parent's home, his hand tightly clamped in Hermione's this time for his support, as they entered Harry saw a pair of bottle green eyes watching him intently. He felt himself shoved to the ground, he hit his head but before he fell unconsous he saw a jet of green light strike Hermione in the chest. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Harry Potter and the Demise of an Enemy

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure

Summary: Harry begins's his sixth year at Hogwarts… a bit differently, this is my take on Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.

* * *

Harry awoke quickly to see Lupin had arrived at the house, he crawled over to Hermione who was still out on the floor, he could also see the dark haired woman who had put them in the shape they where in lying on the floor.

"Mione," Harry cried kneeling on the floor beside his fallen friend.

"It's ok Harry, she's just been stunned," Dumbledore said moving over beside Harry as Lupin sheepishly followed.

"Stunned, but the light it was green," Harry said surprised.

"Ennervate," a cold female voice said clearly. Harry smiled broadly as Hermione awoke, she pulled out her wand at the sight of the woman but Lupin quickly moved between them as a devilish smile grew on the young woman's face.

"Now, now let's explain first," he said, Hermione glared at the girl put consented by putting her wand away, the girl did the same although the wand itself seemed to vanish into thin air.

"Well Remus, the floor is yours," Albus said with a slight smirk.

"Well, ah, see the thing is… well… the part of the prophecy that Voldemort knows involved a child born on the day and well… Voldemort had lots of vampires under his control at the time and… oh bugger I'm making a huge mess of this aren't I," Remus said putting his head in his hands.

"Perhaps I should explain," the girl said stepping forward slightly amused.

"That would be fine yes," Remus said from where his head was buried in his hands.

"My name, is Josephine Lilly Potter, I am your twin sister. At St. Mungo's a Vampire made it into the hospital saw the name Potter, bit and ran. Mum and dad apparently kept me… Voldemort died before he noticed I was there, I'm a vampire, Sirius has been keeping an eye on me… teaching me magic I'm up to sixth year magic… after he, after he died Lupin took over," she said showing only some sorrow at the death of Sirius.

"Look Harry, Albus I'm sorry I didn't tell you but we didn't want anything to happen to her," Remus said moving closer to the girl.

"Well I dare say this leaves us open to more options… Ms. Potter how would you like to come to Hogwarts?" Albus said his eyes twinkling as he looked at the door.

"But professor, sunlight," Harry said cocking his head to the side.

"Oh don't be daft Harry, that's just a myth," Hermione said before Josephine could even open her mouth.

"Well why don't you continue," she said inclining her head slightly as Hermione stood on shaky legs.

"Well, vampires don't need to feed off humans; they can feed off other vampires or just animals. Decapitation and a wooden stake through the hart would kill anybody so their vulnerable to that. But magic can't kill them, their fast as lightning and they age to twenty five before aging stops all together, the only "Transformations," they can manage is fangs which if I remember correctly would turn your eyes blue," Hermione said looking up at the Josephine who wore a cheerful smile.

"Excellent, here let me show you," she said, she closed her eyes and when they opened her eyes where a light almost white crystal blue, she smiled at Harry he could see fangs protruding from her mouth.

"And my question?" Dumbledore asked pointedly.

"Sure," she said shrugging.

* * *

"Wow, that's incredible," Ron said inspecting Josephine as though she was a hunk of meat up for display. The girl obviously didn't like this judging by the low growl in the back of her throaght. A small white tiger lifted his head uninterested, the infant tiger had been a gift from Sirius Josephine had explained and was as loyal as the two dog's resting in Harry and Hermione's laps… the Tiger went by the name of Padfoot.

"Well this solves a dilemma I had been wrangling with," Albus said clapping his hands together as he realized that Josephine was thinking about multiple ways to kill the young man.

"What professor," Tonks asked smiling at Josephine.

"Well, I would like to make Ms. Potter and Mr. Weasley our other head boy and girl… before you say anything Ms. Granger in a time of war I believe as Alastor would say in

"Constant Vilagence." Albus said smiling at Tonk's snort.

"Fine by me," the easygoing vampire said plopping down in an available seat in the large common room.

"Cool," Ron agreed nodding.

"Oh Ronald I'm so proud of you," Luna said dreamily causing Ron's ears to turn a light shade of pink.

"Hm, I do think… Sammy, Chudley," Dumbledore said. Two cracks and two house elves appeared before Dumbledore bowing low. "Now Sammy you will be in the service of Josephine and Chudley you shall work for Ronald," Albus said, the two elves bowed low to their respective owners.

"Please don't call me that," Josephine said hotly.

"What would you like me to call you then," Albus said his eyes twinkling as he thought of a younger Tonks.

"Joey's fine," she said nodding.

"Well, I do believe you all have had a rough day, tomorrow we will have a sorting ceremony for Ms. Potter and Harry, Hermione if your done with all you need I suppose you could return to classes," Albus said his eyebrows furrowing thoughtfully.

"Thank you professor," Hermione said answering for both herself and Harry.

"So can you fly?" Tonks asked as the headmaster exited.

* * *

"Gryffindor," the sorting hat proclaimed at the top of it's lungs for all to hear. Amid subdued clapping Joey made her way to the seat between Harry and Ron wearing her head girl badge.

"Good show," Harry said clapping his sister on the back.

"Well it looks as though scarface has a pet, care to bite me vampire," Draco drawled walking over to the four students with Crabe and Goyle flanking him. Joey turned and Draco stopped short unprepared for the sheer beauty that enveloped the girl.

"Depends," she said changing, "Are you insulting my brother?"

"No," Crabe squeaked stepping back and pulling Goyle along with him.

"I'm not afraid of you Vampire," Draco sneered.

"We'll see… we'll see," Joey said her teeth vanishing as she turned in her seat.

"Bloody brilliant," Ron commented before returning to stuffing his face. Joey opened her eyes wide and ducked for cover as the owls in the Great Hall all pelted towards her; Padfoot took that as an opportunity to lick her face as every owl stopped on the table she was hiding under.

"Go away will you," she hissed, the owl's simply hooted in response.

"Well I see we have encountered a problem," Albus said interrupting a hissing Joey.

"Owl's are deeply attracted to the scent of vampires, owls are said to be modified forms of them," Hermione said in answer to Harry's unasked question.

"And their bloody annoying," Joey said hotly (no pun intended) from under the table. She quickly resumed her hissing finally managing to get the majority of owls to return to their respective owners. "That'll teach you, all over my new robes," she mumbled cursing the owls multiple times under her breath.

* * *

"Well if it isn't the Owl speaker," was Snape's greeting as they entered the dungeon.

"Greasy haired slime ball," was Joey's mumbled response as she otherwise silently set up her cauldron.

"I like her," Harry whispered to Hermione.

"She's pretty nice… I think Ron's afraid of her though," Hermione responded quietly.

"Now, for today we will be making a potion to ward off werewolves, unfortunately their isn't one for vampires," Snape said, Joey hissed at him.

"Natural reaction to slime," she said, Harry looked at her shocked but she innocently pointed to a jar holding a slimy red glob that looked suspiciously like a human heart that Harry could have sworn wasn't there before.

"Bloody brilliant," Harry heard Ron mutter as he went about getting together his ingredients.

"Harry cut those smaller," Hermione whispered as Harry went about chopping the ingredient he couldn't pronounce let alone chop right. He had been interested in watching Draco sneak looks at his sister when he thought nobody was looking.

"Well looks like the Mudblood got it right," Draco drawled after a moment.

"She's not a Mudblood Draco, didn't your read the paper," Harry responded sweetly. Crabe hurriedly handed Draco a copy of the paper which he scanned quickly… his eyes went wide and he raised his hand to be excused.

"Wonder where he's going," Joey muttered, before Harry could say a word he watched the shorter girl all but disappear as she followed Draco from the room. Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered a quick spell.

"_Copie feminin_," she muttered pointing her wand at Harry, he looked surprised as an almost exact copy of Joey began chopping her ingredients just as Snape turned around.

* * *

"Master, master the Mudblood is pure, daughter of Sirius Black," Draco was saying into a mirror as Joey crept up behind him.

"I am aware of this Draco… perhaps she is worth more than the torturous death we believed, sympathy towards her and the vampire make them friends," Joey looked into the mirror and saw a cloaked figure on the other end.

"Yes master," Draco said, he returned the mirror to his pocket and on separate sides of the school both Harry and Joey where hit with waves of unbearable pain.

* * *

_Voldemort stood above the prone form of a man in a death eater mask, Harry looked to his right and saw Joey beside him looking just as bewildered. _

"_You have failed me Anton," the man said angrily._

"_I am sorry master, so sorry," the boy said, Joey could feel the energy rolling off the man._

"_Vampire," she said to Harry who nodded absorbing the new information._

"_Your mission is to go to the school Dumbledore is expecting your arrival, befriend the one of your kind and when you are ready… kill her," Voldemort said angrily. Harry snuck a look at his sister and saw her face become pale. _

"_Yes master," the man said disappearing with a crack.

* * *

_

Harry awoke in the hospital wing his eyes on the ceiling; he felt something warm on top of him and looked down to see a bushy mane of hair signifying Hermione sleeping on his chest. Joey was awake with her legs dangling over the edge of the bed she had been given and she nodded amused to Harry's other side where Ron was. He was teetering on the two back legs of his chair with his feet propped up on Harry's bed snoring.

"You two look comfortable" Joey smirked nodding to Hermione.

"Well we ah… we… we spent the summer together see and…" Harry trailed off seeing Joey shake with silent laughter.

"Not to worry brother, I approve," she said inclining her head slightly.

"So what did you find out?" Harry asked not moving to allow Hermione sleep.

"Well Draco is definitely working for Voldemort if that's what you mean, Voldemort told him to befriend Hermione and me I guess he thinks that since she's a pureblood she's worthy of his attentions," Joey said nodding to Hermione.

"She's worthy of everything," Harry murmured, he looked up alarmed just in time to see his sister pretend to lock her mouth and throw away the key.

"So looks like I'm in trouble, should we talk to Dumblededore?" Joey said smirking at her play on words.

"Well I must say I've heard many in my time but that one's new," Dumbledore said smiling as he entered the room.

"He's already here," Harry said in surprise. A young man Harry did not recognize entered the hospital wing and literally in the blink of an eye Joey had him pinned against the wall growling much like a cat deep in her chest.

"Put him down please Ms. Potter, Anton is harmless I promise," Dumbledore said, Joey looked at Harry who nodded and she let the man fall to the ground rubbing his neck.

"And all for walking into a room," the man commented rubbing his injured throaght.

"Maybe you shouldn't do it again," Harry said loudly, Ron gave a snort and promptly fell to the ground as he andHermione awoke.

"Well it's not like I mind being pinned to the wall by such a good looking witch I just usually prefer dinner first," the man said smirking as Joey glared at him but didn't touch him.

"Anton is a spy Mr. Potter, he came to us two years ago at the age of fifteen when Wormtail first approached him in Voldemort's name," Dumbledore said smirking.

"Can we question him under Veritaserum?" Hermione asked fully awake.

"I thought you might request that, this is a smaller dose it only will keep him under it's effects for five minuets," Albus said handing it to Anton who drank it down with a smile.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Joey promptly asked.

"Joey," Harry said exasperated.

"What?" she asked.

"Nope," Anton answered. He was a handsome man with eyes that where deep gray and dark hair tied up behind his head in a ponytail. His sharp features and strong chin along with his muscular figure would interest many of the Hogwarts girls.

"Who are you loyal to in this war?" Harry asked rolling his eyes at Joey who again shrugged.

"Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix," he answered the smile fading from his face.

"What was your mission?" Ron asked having recovered.

"To befriend the vampire and dispose of her," he answered, "Not that I would mind the first part."

"Would you be willing to attend Hogwarts in a head boy capacity?" Albus asked sighing.

"Cool, can a share a room with the babe with the eyes?" he asked, Harry rolled his eyes and only Hermione's presence on his chest stopped him from attacking the boy on the floor.

"Well… I wonder if Ms. Lovegood would like to join the group," Dumbledore said seeming unhappy with adding another set of head boys and girls to the group but seeing no other option.

"Professor the dorm is already a bit crowded?" Harry asked looking hopefully at Dumbledore.

"Private quarters for everyone can be arranged," the old man agreed tiredness taking over, "You still have a few minutes, I dare say Joey would like to have some fun," Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Harry Potter and the Demise of an Enemy

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure

Summary: Harry begins's his sixth year at Hogwarts… a bit differently, this is my take on Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.

* * *

"Morning," Anton said brightly as Harry and Hermione stumbled into the kitchen. They found both Anton and Joey enjoying a cup of coffee brought by Sammy, and Piper Anton's elf.

"Morning," Harry said tiredly while Hermione simply glowered at them.

"Busy night eh," Joey said smirking at Harry who turned a bright shade of red.

"Good morning," Luna said breezing into the kitchen just as cheerful as the vampires.

"So, I was talking to Tonks the other night and she said we should come up with nicknames, like the Marauders had," Harry said taking a seat.

"How do we figure that out?" Hermione asked suppressing giant yawn as Ron stumbled into the kitchen.

"Apparently they've been chosen for us," Harry said, "Put your hand on the paper." Everyone in the room put their hand on the piece of parchment Harry held out and immediately writing appeared upon it.

* * *

_Mr. Moony is pleased that Mr. Padfoot has finally stopped being a moron or died and allowed the final piece to come to Hogwarts._

_Mr. Padfoot thinks that Mr. Moony should stop being an insufferable know it all and getting on with the picking._

_Mr. Prongs is under the impression that Mr. Moony and Mr. Padfoot are both gits._

_Mr. Padfoot would remind Mr. Prongs that he is currently in the spirit world and will kick his collective ass if he doesn't stop being rude to Mr. Padfoot_

_Mr. Prongs would inform Mr. Padfoot that his daughter is reading every word he is saying and that she won't be too pleased with what those words are_

_Mr. Moony bequests the name of Pads to Anton in the spirit of getting on with things and because…_

_Mr. Padfoot bequests the name of Claws to Hermione because once they come out they don't go back in_

_Mr. Prongs bequests the name of Snake to Harry because well duh_

_Mr. Moony bequests the name of Howler to Ronald because he loved the one his mommy sent him_

_Mr. Padfoot bequests the name of Muzzler to Luna because with any luck she can just start snogging Ron when he acts like a prat_

_Mr. Prongs bequests the name of Fangs to Josephine again… duh_

_Mr. Padfoot would now like to inform the new additions to our little club that any words they write will be responded to by the collective marauders, he would also like to inform his son and daughter that he loves and misses them very much._

_Ms. Fang would like to inform Mr. Padfoot that she loves and misses him as well_

_Mr. Snake would like to echo the words of Mrs. Fang_

_Ms. Muzzler would like to know if any of the marauders know where she might find a wood nymph on Hogwarts grounds_

_Mr. Howler would like to inform Ms Muzzler that he believes her to be completely screwed up in the head_

_Ms Claws would first like to greet Mr. Padfoot and then to inform Mr. Howler that if he insults anyone in such a way again she will give him something to howl about._

_Mr. Pads would like to inform the marauders new and old that it is time for morning classes_

_Mr. Prongs thinks that before the collective group leaves he should leave Mrs. Fangs with some advice, show it to him, he's got one two.

* * *

_

Harry looked over at Joey who went pale at the sight of the words written on the sheet.

"Show who what?" Harry asked, with shaking hands she pulled up her hair to reveal a lightning bolt shaped scar on her neck.

"That's how you knew," Harry said decisively.

"Mr. Potter, perhaps your group should see the entire evening," Albus Dumbledore said stepping through the door. Harry nodded still staring at Joey and Albus placed the pensive he had been levitating onto the table. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand as Ron took Luna's and Anton took Joey's they jumped into the pensive.

* * *

_James and Lilly sat quietly cuddling together Lilly reading 'Hogwarts A History' and James reading a much older copy of 'Quidditch Through the Ages'. A loud knocking at the door startled the pair, a loud blast followed it. The voices where gone as Lilly ran to the nursery where two children lay. Voldemort soon followed, little Joey bared her fangs as she often did when feeling fright and Voldemort raised his wand killing Lilly in a flash of green light.

* * *

_

Harry fell to his knees as Joey returned to the other room watching their father with tears streaming down her face. She reached out to caress his cheek and found that her hand went right through him. She stood pulling her anger into her as Harry did the same, they where pulled from the pensive and the others ducked as books and other objects hurtled around the common room the group shared.

"Enough," Dumbledore called, all that earned him where matching cold stares. Harry's eyes drifted to Hermione and he saw silent tears running down her face, perhaps his twin felt his reluctance to continue but no matter what the reason she slowly calmed herself. Harry moved quickly to Hermione and wrapped her into a hug allowing her to cry onto his shoulder as she had done for him many times over the summer.

"How do we stop him," Joey asked coolly as she watched her brother and his friend.

"You are the other; the two of you could easily beat him if that show of power was anything to say for it," Albus commented brushing off his robes.

"How," Harry said standing with an arm still around Hermione.

"You train, you learn everything that can be taught to you, you live your lives not taking anything for granted, and you allow yourself to love and be loved," Albus said simply. Harry sat stunned, this was the first time his headmaster had been so direct with him.

"Harry, I know you've informed Ms. Granger of the prophecy but perhaps Ms. Potter and the rest would like to hear it, it does involve her too," Dumbledore said taking a seat in the chair across from Harry and Hermione.

"What prophecy," Joey asked sitting across from Harry cautiously.

"It's one given by Trelawney she… The one with the power to Vanquish the Dark Lord Approaches, Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born as the seventh month dies, And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the dark lord knows not… and either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies," Harry quoted perfectly from memory.

"Now I believe you should hear the unaltered version, because I didn't understand it their where no twins born any time in the second half of July anywhere in the world I fudged it a bit," Dumbledore closed his eyes as if trying desperately to remember. "The pair with the power to Vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, Born to those who have thrice defied him, one of mortal decent the other changed, Born as the seventh month dies, And the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal's, but they will have a power the Dark Lord knows not, the gift of which will be given upon their reveal to each other… and either the pair or the single shall survive for neither can live while the other survives. The pair with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

"Wow, heavy," Joey said after a prolonged silence. "Doesn't seem fair though huh, I mean Harry's been fighting this battle all along while I lived in my little house completely oblivious aside from newspapers Lupin and Sirius brought me."

"Works for me, I'll be happy to share this with you if you'll share it with me," Harry said sticking out his hand. Joey looked at it for a moment and reached out. As soon as their hands touched white light exploded temporarily blinding those in the room, when they regained their sight they found two people watching them… one with messy dark hair the other with brilliant green eyes.

"Mum, dad," Harry asked, he feared reaching out but they looked so solid. His mother was beautiful, her long red hair, soft complexion and startling green eyes where a perfect compliment to his fathers darker aura.

"Josephine, Harry," Lilly said swiftly moving to Joey while Harry's father gave him a hard clap on the shoulder.

"But how?" Hermione asked her eyes wide.

"It's a gift, all those killed by the Dark Lord have worked hard, and once you two accepted the prophecy we could come visit, unfortunately only for a day," Lilly said moving to hug Harry.

"That's bloody cool," Ron said walking around in a large circle.

"We should go," Hermione said moving toward the door with a still silent Anton, Ron and Luna behind her.

"No, please stay," Harry asked catching her hand as she walked by.

"Well, I suppose classes will start again in the morning," Albus said, "But now I must take my leave… oh and Harry, I don't think many would take kindly to seeing two dead people wandering the school I believe Joey could come in handy in that respect."

"So," James said his arm still around Joey, "How's old Snivilus?"

"James," Lilly chastised sounding quite a bit like Hermione.

"What can't a fellow enquire after an old school friend?" James asked smiling cheekily.

"You can inquire; you can not put anything in his office, classroom, or pants," Lilly chastised ticking them off on her fingers.

"Can I put something in your pants," James asked smirking.

"Ug gross," Harry complained covering his eyes as his parents shared a deep kiss.

"Oh come on Harry I think it's romantic," Hermione said having been pulled back to the couch when Harry fell down.

"Oh romantic eh," he said, he looked up devilishly and began tickling Hermione.

"No Harry… come on stop," she said hysterically laughing.

"Good lord James he's worse than you," Lilly commented good naturedly.

"Harry I wanted to know… oh I'll come back later," Ginny Weasley said walking into the room and blushing scarlet to see Harry on top of Hermione.

"No what can I do for you?" Harry asked smiling and walking over to Ginny.

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to Hogsmade with me next weekend," Ginny muttered so only Harry could hear.

"Well, where all going together but your welcome to join us, come on sis it'll be fun," Harry smiled putting an arm around the red head.

"Yah… yah maybe," Ginny said turning slightly green at the word sis and leaving the room.

"Strange," Harry said, he turned to Hermione who was hiding behind Ron.

"You think I'm gonna help you your wrong," Ron said craning his neck to see behind him. Hermione jumped behind the nearest person who happened to be Lilly.

"I'll fight to the death for you," she said taking on a fighting stance she had picked up watching too many muggle movies.

"Come on now that's not fair," Harry said watching Hermione stick her toung out at him from behind his mother's shoulder.

"I say we call a truce and head down to the Quidditch pitch, I bet Dumbledore will let us into his secret store," James said perking up a bit.

"Great idea," Harry said along with Ron and Anton.

"You'll get yourself killed on those ancient things," Lilly said fearfully.

"I'll let him go on my firebolt mum please?" Harry asked pouting.

"Then you'll die, I think not," Hermione said finally coming out from behind Lilly.

"Oh come on, don't nag him play him," Ron said jumping up.

"We've got enough people to have a right good team, Lilly and I can use some quick charms and we can play whatever team's using the pitch," James said excitedly jumping to his feet causing Padfoot to growl at him as his tail was almost squished.

"I'd like that, I can probably get a good view of a wood nymph from the air," Luna said dreamily.

"See, where all gung ho," James said giving Luna a strange look.

"Harry James Potter you can not possibly expect me to get on a broom," Hermione said hotly.

"Well why not, come on Mione a few lessons and you'll be great," Harry said smiling.

"Yah right," Ron commented earning him a kick in the shin from James.

"I don't know," Hermione said softly.

"Please Mione," Harry begged looking into her eyes; she gave a soft sigh of defeat and walked off to get her jacket. James followed her closely and once in her room he closed the door.

"Here," he said handing her a piece of parchment.

"What's this?" she asked looking at it.

"You all should do this, unregistered animagus, I'm giving it to you because I know you'll keep it safe, if you do this remember the animal picks you," James smiled as Hermione stuffed the parchment into her bedside table drawer and he walked with her out of the room.

* * *

"Gin, Gin what's wrong," Patty Harper a Slythirin in Ginny's year asked seeing the girl curled up into a ball on the floor of the bathroom.

"He… he loves her not me," Ginny cried, while Patty was in the Slythirin house she was a good friend to Ginny.

"Harry… Harry loves who?" she asked rubbing her friend's shoulder consolingly.

"He loves her… mione," Ginny hiccupped.

"What, how do you know?" Patty asked shocked, she was sure, but no matter she just had to up the dose.

"They where… tickling… floor and… he loves her," Ginny cried deeply. Patty smiled; after she calmed Ginny down she walked to Moaning Myrtles bathroom and added some ingredients to the brewing potion and watched it turn a bright shade of pink with an evil smile on her face.

* * *

"It's almost time Harry, Joey," Lilly said sitting on the couch in the common room. They where alone and had been for the past hour, Hermione ignoring everyone's protests had dragged the others to the library to study.

"It's been good to see you," Joey said smiling. Harry had expected when first finding out about his sister being a vampire that she would be evil or try to hurt him. she didn't deny that some vampires where like that but she never saw the point of hurting people when she could just as easily feed without hurting anything.

"We do have some words of wisdom for you both," James said smiling.

"Alright," Harry agreed nodding.

"You know the power he knows not is love… love is not just a person for another it's everything. Just because you can't see it doesn't mean it is not there some people search their whole lives looking for love or somewhere to belong. You two are thinking that your only purpose is to defeat Voldemort but your purpose is to show the world that even in light if evil good is still there. In a child's laugh, in they eyes of your true love," James said his eyes boring into his wife's with the last words.

"When this is over you two will have lives, spend them with those you love don't think that Voldemort as something you wont survive, plan for your future plan for your lives after him because they will be… and remember that if all else fails you have each other. God wouldn't give you more than you can handle, and if you think he has… that's why you have each other," Lilly finished, she stood and quickly hugged both her children as James did the same and they slowly faded into nothingness as the day began.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Harry Potter and the Demise of an Enemy

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure

Summary: Harry begins's his sixth year at Hogwarts… a bit differently, this is my take on Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.

* * *

**Taken from Chapter Six (The fonts will help later in the story)**

_**Mr. Moony bequests the name of Pads to Anton in the spirit of getting on with things and because… yah**_

_Mr. Padfoot bequests the name of Claws to Hermione because once they come out they don't go back in_

Mr. Prongs bequests the name of Snake to Harry because well duh

**Mr. Moony bequests the name of Howler to Ronald because he loved the one his mommy sent him**

**Mr. Padfoot bequests the name of Muzzler to Luna because with any luck she can just start snogging Ron when he acts like a prat**

_Mr. Prongs bequests the name of Fangs to Josephine again… duh

* * *

_

Anton awoke early the sunlight streaming through the curtains blinding him as he blinked awake. Something shifted against him and he held his breath as not to wake Joey who lay with her head in his lap, books where spread out around them and Anton remembered staying up all night looking for vampire uprisings in history. He turned as his well trained ears picked up a slight thump from the other room. His eyes spotted the bottle green ones of Harry Potter who stood watching from the doorway.

"We heard you last night," he said softly moving around to sit in an arm chair across from Anton, "It's not fair, I'm celebrated and she'll be shunned with no care to who she is."

"Its how we've lived for millions of years, defeating a dark lord wont change it, she'll be the enemy to every wizard she ever meets," Anton agreed his hand moving strands of jet black hair from her face.

"How can people not care, look at her she's so playful, she wouldn't hurt a fly unless it was threatening to bite someone else," Harry said looking down at the sleeping girl.

"Our lives are mystery, running from the next person who finds out what we are; I was changed as a child as well. The vampires I lived with… I never understood why we had to move so much, why every time I felt safe the adults where looking over their shoulders. It didn't make sense to me, until someone spoke to me… a wizard, he told me I was worthless that I was nothing I had no idea. See I thought that we where all the same except my teeth where longer, I'll never understand why people cant see it as simply as I did as a child," Anton spoke quietly his eyes never leaving Joey's sleeping form.

"Why though, why where vampires originally persecuted?" Harry asked his curiosity getting the best of him.

"One threatened a king," Hermione said from the door, "A vampire one of the first was the rightful air to the throne, the people where behind him. This was back when vampires where treated just as humans, the king spread rumors about the other man, he said that he drank blood which was true but before then no vampire ever fed of a human. The king made the man evil and the empire supported him, in retaliation the vampire Lucious if I'm correct bit the master of the house. He was interrupted before he could finish the change, his goal was to turn the king into a vampire so he would know the feeling but he was killed when discovered over the king's body. Since then both Muggles and Wizards have condemned vampires."

"Very good, you've been reading on us," Anton said as Hermione went to sit in the love seat beside Harry.

"After Joey came into the picture I figured I should, I guess in the beginning I harbored the same mistrust," Hermione said, Harry reached out a hand lacing his fingers with hers. She looked up in surprise but Harry simply smiled.

"Don't worry, it's all in the past," Joey said tiredly from the couch, she seemed unaware of her pillow as she stretched causing an uncomfortable Anton to quickly cross his legs.

"Well I'm still sorry," Hermione said smirking at the glare Harry was sending Anton's way.

"Sorry bout what?" Ron asked stretching as he came into the room with Luna close behind him. Ron plopped down on the couch and Luna curled up in his lap with a yawn.

"Mistrusting Joey," Harry informed his best friend.

"We all did," Luna said simply from Ron's chest, "We all mistrust people at some point."

"Well that sounded strangely normal," Joey joked.

"Hi, are you all ready for hogsmade?" Ginny asked from the door. Harry jumped up and embraced the red head much to the shock of the assembled group.

"Ginny, oh it's so good to see you, I'm so glad your going with us," Harry said dragging her to the couch to sit her down next to him.

"This is new, anything we should know about?" Joey asked surprised.

_**Do you feel that?** _Anton asked Joey through his mind.

"Nothing's going on dear sister, I just wanted to say hi to Ginny this morning," a strangely cheerful Harry said kissing Ginny full on the mouth.

_Even if I wasn't feeling it I'd be seeing it, damn I didn't know he knew how to use his toung that way, _Joey responded as Harry deepened the kiss to the shock of the entire group.

**_Do you think it's Ginny or some outside influence? _**Anton inquired as the others in the room slowly dispersed.

_Well I'll admit I don't know Ginny that well but she doesn't strike me as someone who would use a love potion, plus it's kinda obvious Harry's totally in love with Hermione, _Joey thought back as both absently wandered to the kitchen.

**_Either way Fangs, that's not normal maybe it's the Dark Lord messing with things,_** Anton supplied tossing Joey an apple.

_I don't know but whatever it is I don't like it, _Joey said calmly.

* * *

_**Three Months Later**_

"Well maybe if some people weren't off snogging their girlfriend I wouldn't have to do everything myself," was the yelling Hermione greeting Joey and Anton as they returned to the heads common room.

"Well maybe if someone wasn't jealous," Harry yelled back.

_And the shit hits the fan if you'll pardon the expression, man that was a stupid choice, _Joey thought as she entered the room.

**_If anything I'd agree with it, _**Anton responded, Minerva and Dumbledore where standing in shock watching Hermione and Harry have one of the worst row's in Hogwarts history.

"Oh don't flatter yourself Potter, just because every other girl in the world throws herself at your feet doesn't mean I will, taste factors in I believe," Hermione screamed back at Harry.

"Good, you two make sure they don't kill each other," Minerva said dragging Dumbledore from the room as soon as she spotted Anton and Joey.

"Easier said than done," Joey muttered.

"Oh please, ever since hogsmade you've had it in for me and Ginny, and now that where all going to the burrow for Christmas you just stir up trouble don't you," Harry screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Stir up trouble, Harry I have been nothing but supportive of you and Ginny going off shagging like rabbits but enough is enough," Hermione yelled back.

"Oh come on, we all know you and that Ravenclaw prick got a little sack time of your own," Harry yelled back at her, Joey's eyes opened wide as she watched Hermione and Harry duke it out.

"I'm gonna follow the potion, looks like he just got a new dose," Joey muttered leaving Anton to deal with the dueling pair.

_I must say though, the Ravenclaw bloke was nice to have around shirtless, _Joey commented as she followed the scent of the potion. Another perk of being a vampire was being able to follow scents of recently administered potions much like a dog followed people; she could also tell what kind of potion and the easiest way to combat it from smell alone.

**_Ok that's qualifies under matter of opinion, _**Anton said his voice sounding rather less than amused.

**Hey Pads, Fang, either of you been to the common room yet? **Ron asked invading the conversation.

**_I'm here now; Joey's looking for something… any idea what set them two off? _**Anton answered as Joey followed the stronger scent down a flight of stairs.

**Well you know how Ginny goes with them on rounds now, Harry pulled her off into a broom closet and Mione caught up with Peeves banging around a couple first years. She got a nasty bang on the head and Harry was to busy with Gin to help her… for the record I'd rather not think about what they where doing, **Ron said quickly.

_Sounds fun, _Joey commented stopping before a bathroom with an out of order sign on the front, _hey I'm on a bathroom on the third floor says out of order, anything I should know?_

**What are you doing at moaning Myrtles bathroom? **Ron asked his voice surprised.

_I followed the scent… well I suppose you should know, someone's been dosing Harry up with a love potion and I followed it here, _Joey answered remaining silent to allow Ron the chance to draw his own conclusion.

**_Wow, Hermione just hit Harry, punched him in the face when he called her a slut, remind me never to get at the wrong end of her right hook, _**Anton sounded shocked.

**Guess that just conforms the potion theory, **Ron responded quietly.

_None of us want it to be her Ron, remember that, _Joey thought softly to the younger man as her hand rested on the door knob.

**Just do it, **was the cold emotionless answer. Joey pushed the door open and the smell of roses entered her nostrils.

_Its here, _she thought softly. She reached the large cauldron with the focus point one short strand of hair, most likely Harry's and a long red strand definitely Ginny's. Joey inspected the cauldron and found an indent on the side, the only way to break the potion was to drain it from the cauldron, and once it was all gone the true love of the affected would be realized.

"Have you come to add more to it," a ghost asked from behind Joey.

"Who the bloody hell are you," she asked scared.

"Oh she is so rude to me, like the nasty Slythirin," the girl said floating down into a toilet and splashing Joey's robes.

"Wait, what Slythirin?" the teenager called after the ghost.

"Patty Harper, nasty little thing," Myrtle said once again startling Joey as she came up behind the young vampire.

"I don't suppose I can interest you in staying in one place?" Joey asked hotly, she did a quick spell and ran off remembering the departure time of the train to the burrow was soon.

* * *

"Oh Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said pulling Harry into her embrace missing Hermione's grunt of disapproval. Joey however was glaring daggers at Patty Harper Ginny's guest for Christmas as her parents where off in Romania. "And Joey," the woman said pulling Joey into a hug and causing her to let out an oomph of pain. 

"Hi Mam," she managed to choke out as soon as the woman let her go.

"Just a handshake please," Anton said as Molly started towards him. Joey groaned as Harry collapsed on the floor of the train station much to the dismay of the Weasley family who immediately crowded around him.

**_Fangs I though you said it wouldn't go off until after we got back, _**Anton said angrily.

_Well I guess I made a mistake, get everyone back,_ Joey said pushing her way in through the throng of people.

"Harry, Harry damn it wake up," she said slapping him across the face. His lack of reaction only served to make the young woman angrier. She grabbed Hermione's hand and pushed her down on her knees beside Harry. "Kiss him," she said quickly.

"What?" Hermione asked shocked.

"It might be a strong enough jolt to wake him up, do it or I'll have to," Joey persisted knowing that she would never kiss her brother but knowing Hermione would know Harry wouldn't want to be kissed by his sister.

_Keep Ginny back, _Joey called to anyone listening aside from Hermione and Harry. The young girl leaned over Harry pressing her lips to his, Harry's arms immediately wrapped around the girl pulling her down onto him.

"Ok then that's quite enough," Joey said poking her brother in the side with her wand. Hermione scrambled away from Harry touching a hand to her swollen lips in shock.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled, she jumped onto Harry pushing him to the floor and kissed him deeply. As the crowd dispersed Hermione grabbed her suitcase and stood far to the side as Mrs. Weasley fussed over Harry.

_Damn, do we have to do everything? _Joey asked watching as Hermione and Harry never lost eye contact.

**_Well some of everything wouldn't be too bad,_** Anton smirked winking at the younger vampire.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Harry Potter and the Demise of an Enemy

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure

Summary: Harry begins's his sixth year at Hogwarts… a bit differently, this is my take on Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.

**Taken from Chapter Six**

_**Mr. Moony bequests the name of Pads to Anton in the spirit of getting on with things and because… yah**_

_Mr. Padfoot bequests the name of Claws to Hermione because once they come out they don't go back in_

Mr. Prongs bequests the name of Snake to Harry because well duh

**Mr. Moony bequests the name of Howler to Ronald because he loved the one his mommy sent him**

**Mr. Padfoot bequests the name of Muzzler to Luna because with any luck she can just start snogging Ron when he acts like a prat**

_Mr. Prongs bequests the name of Fangs to Josephine again… duh_

_

* * *

_Hermione lay silent on the queen size bed she had claimed for herself in Grimmauld Place, the current Weasley home due to the fact that the burrow was most probably compromised. Luna was in the bed next to her only close enough that their elbows both under their heads where touching. 

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked much to the chagrin of Joey who had been bugging Hermione to help her with a spell the pair had been trying to develop.

"You're sad, it's the least I can do," Luna responded with a shrug.

"That's it," Joey yelled slamming her book shut, "That's it," they heard as she stomped down the hall.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked surprised, a few moments later after silence from Luna Joey returned to the room and easily slung a fighting Hermione over her shoulder and told Luna to take a shower. She held tight to Hermione and tossed her into a large tub fully clothed before closing the curtains and setting it to a shower.

"Throw your clothes over the edge, where going out," she called into the shower.

"Fine," Hermione called angrily.

**_What's going on up there? _**Anton called surprised as he watched Harry attempt to shift away from Ginny.

_Luna, Hermione and I are going out with Tonks, I'm tired of her melancholy mood it's bugging me,_ Joey answered taking Hermione's wet clothes and laying out a few of her own with a few charms to make them fit the smaller girl.

**_Can I come, Ginny Harry watch is boring? It would be much more fun if they where making out like they used to,_** Anton asked hopefully.

_You're a perv, and to answer your first question nope, you either Ron,_ Hermione called out

**Don't worry Luna has already informed me if I try to follow her she'll set a something something on my balls, it's the balls part that I don't like, **Ron answered sounding somewhat shaken up by the whole affair.

Are you all going somewhere? Harry called, Joey smirked slightly.

_Me, Tonks, Luna, and Hermione are, where going somewhere for a girl's night,_ Joey answered.

Take me with you, Harry begged loudly.

"Not a chance pall," Joey said slipping into the room.

"Come on Joe, you love me," Harry tried pulling away from Ginny and kneeling before her.

"No, Harry do the words girls' night mean anything to you?" she asked amused by his antics.

"Joey… please," Harry begged.

"No, just us four sorry Harry," Luna said coming up behind Joey, Ron's mouth dropped at the sight of his girlfriend clad in a small leather skirt and tank top.

"Is this the right way Joey?" she asked turning toward the vampire.

"Perfect," Joey agreed, Luna smiled and went to sit beside a star struck Ron to explain how leather fought off some wood creature.

"You wear stuff like that," Harry said slightly unhappy.

"Get over it brother," Joey smirked ruffling his hair.

"Joey, can I get some help," Hermione called from upstairs. Joey smiled and retreated with a smile gathering her own clothes on the way to the bathroom.

"What's the matter?" Joey inquired finding Hermione perfectly dressed in the high boots, jean skirt, and spaghetti strap tank top.

"Do you expect me to actually go out in public with this on?" Hermione exclaimed loudly.

"Well you can wear a jacket, I'd recommend the leather one," Joey smirked tossing the aforementioned jacket to a flabbergasted Hermione.

"Joey you cant expect me to wear this," Hermione said shocked. Joey stuck her head out exasperated and with a few muttered words the jacket forced itself onto Hermione and her hair and makeup where done professionally, the vampire had also severed the buttons forcing the coat to remain open.

"You look great," Joey commented stepping out, Hermione gave a sigh of worry and tugged on the skirt as if hoping she could make it longer.

"Alright," she conceded when Luna entered in a much shorter skirt. Joey stepped out in leather pants and a bright red tank top.

"Don't forget daggers and wands, better safe then sorry," she commented slipping the aforementioned weapons onto her body.

**Do you thinkSnake will finally get off that potion now that he sees Claws?** Luna asked softly in Joey's head.

_You know about that?_ Joey asked astonished.

**I know thatSnake hasbeen under some influence, the way he fell and you smelling like roses told me it was a potion,** Luna said easily.

"Wow, you all look great," Tonks said coming into the bathroom. She wore a tie dyed dress that matched her bright pink hair beautifully.

"You too Tonks," Joey said smiling at the witch.

"So, ready the boys are downstairs waiting for you to come and you well know we cant apparate out of here so I cant pull you along," Tonks said as they each pulled on their dragon skin jackets as extra protection. Hermione walked down behind everyone with Tonks bringing up the front. Harry was trying subtly to shake Ginny off as he moved to greet his sister.

"Dad's gonna kill me," he said taking in her outfit.

"And I'll kill you if you try to get her to change," Anton said smiling and walking over to her.

"Don't even think about it," Joey responded nodding to Harry who had just caught sight of Hermione.

"Wow, you look great Mione," Harry said calmly.

"Thanks," she said coldly, Joey hit her forehead in the palm of her hand and was clenched by a strong desire to bang her head against a wall.

"They'll get it eventually," Anton said in her ear as Harry's eyes reflected the returning anger.

"They better," she returned as the women left the room.

* * *

Hermione awoke to a bloodcurdling scream from the bed next to her; Ginny's eyes opened wide as Joey awoke her hand pulled tight to her scar, looking down at her pillow Hermione could see blood as she moved forward. 

"No" the girl said weakly.

"Help, somebody get down here," Anton said from the door, he spotted the blood on Joey's pillow and immediately ran to her as both Ginny and Hermione bolted for the stairs.

"Mione, please, help me," Harry cried writhing in pain on the bed. Ginny glared affronted at Hermione who ignored it and moved over to Harry.

"Shh it's ok I'm here Harry," she crawled into bed next to him and ran her fingers over the small line of his scar.

"Mione," Harry moaned wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Go to sleep Harry," Hermione said softly pushing his hair aside.

"You have to stay, when you stay I don't dream," Harry said softly.

"Harry you don't dream at school," Hermione said with a small laugh.

"Silencing charm," Harry yawned loudly, his tight grip around her waist allowed Hermione only to see Ginny storming from the room.

"I can't," Hermione said softly, she slipped from the bed and returned to her own room.

* * *

"So if we use this one, and then add some bits from this maybe," Joey said pointing too two separate books. 

"No I want to try something with a bit more power than that," Hermione said flipping through the first book.

"You know if this works we could win this war," Joey commented softly.

"I know," Hermione agreed, she could tell the other girl was thinking hard about something, had been for a while.

"Did you know I play the guitar?" she said suddenly sticking her head up.

"Really," Hermione's aid surprised.

"Yah I sing too, used to play at a local pub," she said nodding, "My guitar got smashed in an attack."

"You where attacked at the Hollow?" Hermione inquired surprised.

"A few times, not important though what did you get Harry for Christmas," Joey asked shaking her head.

"I got him a bracelet to go with the pendant I got for his birthday, I'm not sure if I should give it to him though," Hermione said softly as she put down her book.

"The only way for you two to get your friendship back is to try," Joey said closing her own book and turning on the floor to face the girl.

"I suppose your right," Hermione said softly, "Do you think Voldemort will be able to get a hold of this spell if he tries… well you know."

"I hope not," Joey said simply, "Professor Dumbledore owled Harry and I, we'll be taking up Occulemency when we get back.

"Keep an eye out for Snape, he's got a mean streak," Hermione commented returning to her book.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Anton asked bouncing into the room with Harry, Ron, and Luna right behind him.

"Nothing really, just studying," Joey answered casually knowing Hermione could as soon lie to Harry as she could fail a class.

"Well I want to do something fun," Anton said smiling.

"What did you give him," Joey asked standing quickly.

"Just some butter beer, I swear I had no idea it would affect him like this," Harry said hopelessly.

"Oh Harry, if you give any immortal creature more than two butter beers on average we get… sort of drunk off them he's probably at a mix between being completely shit faced and on the best sugar high of his life," Joey said withholding a laugh as she looked into Anton's eyes.

"Hello," he said once she pulled back slightly.

"We need to put you to sleep," she said softly.

"Nope, I wanna play," he disagreed; he stood on shaky feet and moved over to Hermione.

"Do rooms spin a lot, can you find that out for me?" he asked lying on the couch Hermione had her back pressed up against.

"Would a sobering potion work on him, I have the potions for the Anamagus forms," Hermione said looking over her shoulder at the smiling Anton.

"Hang on," Joey said, she closed her eyes and placed one hand on Anton's abdomen the other on his forehead. "_Purifier le avis, _he'll have one hell of a hangover but his mind will be cleansed."

"You have got to teach me that one," Ron said looking at the now sobered Anton.

"Here," Hermione said, she handed each of the assembled group a vial and a piece of paper.

"So how do we pick?" Ron asked smiling.

"You don't, the animal picks you. When you say the incantation a form of your animal should appear before you," Hermione said, the group sat in a large circle and watched each other.

"One at a time, I'll go first," Hermione said softly, she drowned the potion in one quick gulp and said the one word incantation quickly _Allumette_. A white light glowed around the girl and a beautiful Cougar appeared before her.

"Wow, that's cool," Harry exclaimed as the see through animal walked around the circle before absorbing into Hermione.

"Me next," Ron said, he drowned the vial and said the word before anyone could respond, a large golden retriever stood before him cocking it's brilliant head to the side before chasing it's tail for a moment and being absorbed into Ron.

"Well I'll go I suppose," Luna said going around the circle in the order of seating, the largest animal so far a unicorn appeared before the young witch. Anton looked at the potion unconvinced but downed it anyway a small fox appeared before the vampire.

"A fox, I'm a fox," he said glaring at the small animal as it became one with him.

"Foxes are cunning, providers, intelligent, and wild," Luna supplied with a shrug, Anton however looked a bit happier.

"Bottoms up," Joey commented, not surprisingly a tiger lay before her full grown unlike her small one who jumped into the circle to attempt to play with the large animal. Joey pulled Padfoot to her as Harry; the last in the circle downed his potion in one gulp. A large Lion perhaps more powerful than the Gryffindor Lion stood before him holding its mained head high.

"I can't believe I'm a fox," Anton said, he ducked the five pillows shot at his head.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked down one of the large halls in the Most High and Noble House of Black, Harry's eyes turned to a door, the ball room where he could hear a rather complicated, fast paced piano peace playing. He pushed open the door and found Joey with her back to them reading off a small piece of paper as she fiddled around with a pencil and the parchment trying to correct a melody. 

_But all will be well,_

_Even though sometimes it's hard to tell_

"Damn," she said as her finger skipped over a key, her brow furrowed and Harry and the rest pulled from the room quickly.

"Why didn't I ever hear about that?" Harry asked still shocked at the revelation of his sister's magical talent that did not involve a wand.

"She just told me today," Hermione said softly, she and Harry had been walking on eggshells around each other but had managed to hold down a slight friendship with one another.

"What did she tell you?" Harry asked barely curbing his anger.

"She used to play the guitar and hers was lost in an attack on the house," Hermione said softly, the music inside the room started up again a bit slower and the pace seemed good for Joey didn't stop singing this time.

"Come with me," Harry said dragging Hermione behind him ignoring the electric shock that ran up his arm as he did.

* * *

"Wake up, wake up, wake up," Anton yelled bounding into the girls room, again he was forced to duck the four pillows shot at his head. "Happy Christmas to you too" he said with a fake glare. He moved quickly to Joey's bed and hefted the girl onto his shoulder; Harry pulled Ginny from bed as Anton grabbed Hermione and Ron took Luna. 

"Put us down," Joey protested quickly taking a lead from the other girls and transfiguring her clothes into jeans and a tee shirt.

"Presents," Ron said as they walked down the stairs.

"It's ok Ronald, you can carry me," Luna said smiling, unlike Joey, Ginny, and Hermione who where thrown over the shoulders of their rides Luna was held comfortably in Ron's arms.

"Easy for you to say," Joey muttered knowing Anton would not quickly tire even with both girls on his shoulders.

"Well, when I said wake them up that's not quite what I had in mind," Mrs. Weasley said as the girls where deposited on the sofa.

"Us either," Ginny agreed smiling at Harry who like his sister was staring in shock at the large tree that dominated much of the living room, presents, hundreds of presents where crowded around it.

"You two look like you've never seen a Christmas tree before," Ron said looking at the identical looks of shock, by the look Hermione shot him Ron deduced that neither had.

"It's beautiful," Joey whispered, she stood and touched a branch of the live tree in awe.

"Well I see the festivities have already started," Dumbledore said from the door, he entered the room and placed a few presents under the tree arranging them to fit just so.

"Time to hand out presents," the twins chorused happily. Arthur got down on his knees before the tree opting to do it the muggle way as presents flying at Harry, Joey, and Hermione who had never experienced a magical Christmas might be a bit much.

"Can we hand out our presents to each other first," both Harry and Joey said at the same time laughing at each other as they did so, at Arthur's nod the pair ran up the stairs smiling.

"Ok, Hermione," Joey said first down tossing a small package to Hermione. The young girl opened the package smiling to find a book titled The Spells and Potions of Hermione Granger she looked at Joey curiously after finding the book empty. "Anything you write inside it will automatically turn to type and be added into the index in the back its thin now but it will expand as you need room."

"Thank you," Hermione said hugging Joey tearfully.

"Ron," she said tossing Ron a large thin package, the boy ripped it open enthusiastically, his eyes opened wide as a firebolt of his own hovered above the ground.

"Harry got you something to go with it," she said, Harry handed Ron another package holding an automatic refilling broom polish kit.

"Oh and Luna Harry and I did a joint thing for you too," Harry said handing her two packages one she had gotten from Joey. Opening Joey's first Luna found a book entitled Mythical Beasts and Where to find them opening the book she saw notes in Joey's somewhat messy scrawl about animals she or her kind had seen and heard of. Harry's package held a small moving stuffed Jackalope an American fictitious animal that was Luna's recent fascination.

"Oh Joey, here," Harry said levitating a large thin box to his sister as she tossed him a much smaller package. She opened her own package quickly and when she saw the bottle green guitar inside it she almost knocked Harry over in her joy at the present. Harry opened his own and found an engagement ring with a diamond in the middle a clear stone on the right and a bottle green one on the left.

_Harry,_

_Mum and Dad left most of their jewelry to me but I though this would be nice for you to have, when you find your true love (NOT GINNY) _was written in Anton's handwriting _as soon as the ring is on her finger the other stone will change to her birthstone._

_Joey

* * *

_

After the group had opened their presents to each other Albus stepped forward after emptying the room. "My gifts are part of a new disciplinary system being instilled at the school. Those with colored cloaks will be given the same rights and privileges of teachers, Happy Christmas."

A small package levitated to each of the six head students, Harry opened his first to find a magnificent green cloak. When he pulled it from the box a small lion appeared on the pocket of the cloak and at the breast the Gryffindor coat of arms, Hermione's was a deep brown and while it had the same coat of arms on the arm her cougar appeared on the breast pocket. Joey's was also green with a small tiger and Gryffindor symbol, Anton's was pure black and held his fox, Luna's was quite the opposite in a sky blue with her unicorn at the breast and the Ravenclaw coat of arms on the arm. Ron's was a deep gold that meshed perfectly with his flaming red hair with his own golden retriever.

"Thanks," Joey said as she twirled the cloak allowing it to settle on her shoulders.

"Yah these are really great professor," Anton said spinning slightly in the beautiful cloak.

"I am glad you approve, there are also sheaths in the back for Hermione and Joey's swords, and they will remain invisible once inserted. Harry, Anton, Ron, and Luna yours will easily cover the hilts of your swords as well," Albus said pointing out the sheaths both Joey and Hermione had noticed at their backs.

"Um, professor we got you something too," Joey said smirking. Harry smiled and pulled out a long almost flat box from beneath the chair.

"Well thank you," the professor said opening it. He pulled out a large blue cloak; he flipped it over in surprise to find a phoenix suspended over crossed wands the symbol of the order of the phoenix.

"We got them for everyone, they have the same defenses as the dragon skin ones we have but their much prettier," Luna commented airily.

"Thank you," Albus said his thanks heartfelt.

Uh claws, can we talk inHowler and my room, Harry said silently his eyes catching Hermione's.

_Sure snake, are you ok? _Hermione responded unaware that Joey was attempting to get out of Anton's grasp in order to bang her head against a wall due to the fact that neither Harry nor Hermione had given each other Christmas presents yet.

Fine, Harry replied smiling slightly.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Harry Potter and the Demise of an Enemy

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure

Summary: Harry begins's his sixth year at Hogwarts… a bit differently, this is my take on Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.

**Taken from Chapter Six**

_**Mr. Moony bequests the name of Pads to Anton in the spirit of getting on with things and because… yah**_

_Mr. Padfoot bequests the name of Claws to Hermione because once they come out they don't go back in_

Mr. Prongs bequests the name of Snake to Harry because well duh

**Mr. Moony bequests the name of Howler to Ronald because he loved the one his mommy sent him**

**Mr. Padfoot bequests the name of Muzzler to Luna because with any luck she can just start snogging Ron when he acts like a prat**

_Mr. Prongs bequests the name of Fangs to Josephine again… duh

* * *

_

Hermione walked slowly up the stairs later that same night to Harry's room. Ron was downstairs with the others when she had left to follow Harry she thought she had seen a rather triumphant look on Joey's face but couldn't be sure. Ginny ran by her crying ignoring the older girl's questions. Hermione looked at the open door where Harry sat, his shoulders slumped staring at the wall.

"Harry?" she asked entering the room treading softly.

"Why didn't you stay, why didn't you get me anything for Christmas?" he said his tone slightly accusatory as he looked at Hermione.

"Harry you're with Ginny and… I was scared," she said the last part so quietly Harry had to strain to hear her.

"God Mione what are you scared of," he asked moving over to her and gripping her biceps underneath her skin and shirt he felt only strength and closed his eyes for a moment knowing that it was his fault she woke at five o'clock every morning to train.

"I don't know, I don't know and I hate it," she exclaimed tearing away from his grasp.

"I broke up with Ginny," Harry said softly, "I think something was… wrong there."

"Joey," Hermione said suddenly.

"What about her?" Harry asked cocking his head to the side.

"I'll explain later," Hermione said hurriedly. She reached into the pocket of her robes and pulled out a small box, "Happy Christmas Harry." Harry grasped the small box and pulled it open, inside was a gold band with lightning bolts in green jewels all around the outside.

"Happy Christmas," Harry said sheepishly, "I got it when we picked up Joey's gift." Hermione opened her own longer box and found a necklace with a small animal head as the charm, looking closer she saw it was a cougar who sat patiently as if waiting for something to happen.

"It's beautiful," she breathed pulling it from the box, "Could you?" Harry nodded and she pulled up her hair allowing Harry to clasp the necklace.

"Mione can we go back to the beginning of the year, when everything was right?" Harry asked moving close to her so a whisper of his chest pressed against his back, his hands on her shoulders.

"I'd like that," she whispered back leaning fully into him with a sigh.

* * *

"So how exactly does this work?" Joey asked holding Padfoot as they stood at the edge of the forbidden forest, trying out their animal forms for the first time. 

"In theory you just concentrate, put a picture of the animal in your mind and well…" she trailed off shrugging. Harry reached over and put a supportive hand on her shoulder as Joey closed her eyes.

_Uh, guys, I don't think this looks right,_ she commented, Harry looked over to find her completely black with green stripes and green eyes identical to her own.

"Well that is interesting," Dumbledore's voice called behind him a fuming McGoggnigall.

"Professor," Harry said quickly handing Padfoot off to Anton.

"No need Harry where well aware of what you've been doing," Dumbledore nodded at Joey who had again become herself.

"Then can you tell me why that happened?" she asked stroking her tiger as much for his comfort as her own.

"Because none of you are ordinary wizards, wizards and witches with extraordinary powers will sometimes change the colors of their animals as their own marker," Minerva barked from behind them, "Josephine if you please."

"Joey," the girl mumbled but handed Padfoot off to Harry again and changed, the small animal in Harry's arms squirmed and scratched him forcing him to release his grasp on the creature that moved over to Joey and jumped onto her back.

McGoggnigall smiled and petted the large tiger that moved between her and Dumbledore balancing Padfoot carefully on her back while the little tiger seemed to enjoy the ride. Harry looked at Hermione and shrugged, he focused on the large tiger he had earlier seen and all of a sudden he could smell the worry on Hermione. He reached out to nuzzle her side to convince her he was fine as he opened his eyes. The gasp Hermione uttered was a surprise as he looked directly up into her deep brown eyes. Harry's green eyes had remained the same while his fur and mane where as black as his hair.

_Well that's new,_ Joey commented trotting over to him, Hermione caught Pad's as he jumped into her arms.

That sounded like a challenge to me, Harry said falling back on his haunches as Joey did the same. Both sprang forward with carefully sheathed claws batting each other. Luna gave a yelp and jumped out of the way of the rolling animals, Joey pushed down on Harry and both changed back into their human forms at once laughing as Joey appeared seated on Harry's chest. Luna cocked her head to the side and within the blink of an eye a large pure white unicorn stood where she had. Joey jumped slightly as a fox hopped into her arms quickly. Hermione shrugged and concentrated, when she opened her eyes she found everyone looking at her strangely.

_What?_ She asked sure she had done the transformation correctly. Instead of the usual light brown that stood with her animal it was a dark brown same as her hair with instead of the black lines on her face they where the same light blonde as the highlights in her hair.

_Good look for you Hermione, _Joey finally responded tackling the smaller animal.

* * *

"This is a blast Harry," Hermione said tossing the quaffle back and forth with Joey on the firebolt Harry had gotten her.

"I told you if you had a proper teacher you would love it," Harry answered rather satisfied with himself.

"Try to shoot on Ron," Harry suggested as she became more comfortable on the broom. He had always assumed it wasn't a fear of heights just of falling, with enough practice she was as high as Harry usually was searching for the snitch. Joey came up and tossed a quaffle to Hermione as Harry flew Ron down to prepare him for the girl's attack.

"Want to go easy on her to start out mate?" Ron asked watching Joey throw her head back with laughter.

"She has to be confident if she's going to be on the team when we set it up, I'd say let a few in to judge her technique," Harry suggested. They had had Quidditch tryouts before winter break (The season had been postponed because Madam Hooch caught a dreadful case of the Wizards Flu). The only decent chasers had been Joey and Ginny, Ron and Harry had been downcast until they saw Hermione and Joey tossing a tennis ball back and forth making sure it didn't hit any students. After a few minutes they began to speed up going so fast it was hard for _Harry_ to keep up with the ball.

FLASHBACK:

"Left," Hermione called, Joey streaked to her right and snagged the ball from the air and in the same motion shooting it back to Hermione.

"Come on try to take it," Joey commented watching the students' loose track of the ball.

"Twenty house points to whoever throws them off," Snape commented easily from the doorway. He sneered at Joey whose only response was to bounce the ball off the column the professor was leaning against it causing to fly gracefully into Hermione's hands. A few bold first years attempted to enter in and to make it more challenging both Joey and Hermione fell to their knees throwing the ball on either side of the line of students. A couple clever passes between students' legs or heads left applause drifting through the corridors.

"I think we found our chaser," Harry whispered to Ron watching Hermione make a particularly clever pass of the ceiling

"She's terrified of heights, but if we can get her over that…" Ron said thoughtfully, he and Harry where co captains of the team and the fruitless search for a chaser was hopeless.

"I've got a plan," Harry smirked, he heard Snape up the ante to forty points and got a wicked smile on his face as he saw a lot of students trying to throw Joey and Hermione off none succeeding.

Claws, Fangs, I say you drop it when I come up to Hermione, that way we get the points, Harry suggested silently.

_We are going to be late if we don't stop soon, and I'd much rather Harry got the points Fangs, _Hermione commented never faltering.

_Fine by me,_ Joey agreed easily, Harry moved up to Hermione.

"I'm going to throw you in the lake with the giant squid if you don't let me teach you to fly," he whispered. She looked at him convently just as Joey had thrown the ball. Unfortunately it bounced off the side of her head. The Gryffindor hourglass just a few paces down the hall filled a little more as Snape stomped off.

"Ow Joey God," Hermione said holding the side of her head as a hysterical Joey and Harry propped themselves up against each other at the furious expression on Hermione's face.

END FLASHBACK

"Alright let's go," Harry called. Both Joey and Hermione moved toward the hoops quickly. Ron watched the quaffle go back and forth as Ginny pulled to the side, as they sped up so did their passes until the quaffle became the tennis ball in the corner. They moved up and the quaffle went through the hoop out of Hermione's hands as a stun Ron just watched… he hadn't moved.

* * *

"And it's the Gryffindor Lions versus the Ravenclaw Eagles this fine Sunday morning," Lee Jordan a guest announcer due to the fact that his sister was the Ravenclaw keeper. The stands where filled with ministry officials and parents who had come to enjoy the match.

"Am I supposed to feel like I'm going to throw up," Hermione whispered tugging on Harry's sleeve.

"It'll be fine Mione, you're good," Harry smiled his eyes boring into hers as the Ravenclaw's did their lap around the field.

"AND THE GRIFFINDOR LIONS," Lee called, the doors opened and the team mounted their brooms, Harry and Ron in front with the chasers in a line of three behind them and the Crevy brothers bringing up the back. "Co captains Ron Weasley and Harry Potter keeper and seeker respectively lead their fighting lions on the field. Ginny Weasley Potter's old squeeze, Joey Potter his current sister, and Hermione Granger his rather attractive best friend take the field with gusto. If nothing else their stunning looks will keep the Ravenclaw's at bay. For any of those three interested I'm single… the Crevy brothers take the old Weasley spot's at beaters."

Harry laughed hysterically as he saw McGognagall running at breakneck speed toward the commentators' booth probably the only thing that had stopped his tirade about the girls.

"Lee Jordan you will commentate appropriately," McGonagall's voice sounded throughout the stadium.

"And the captains shake hands on the ground, another ex of Potters, shame he didn't date beaters that would be one hell of a… alright professor. The quaffle is released and the game is on," Lee said obviously getting quickly back into the swing of things. Harry was already in the sky watching as Terry Boot took the quaffle and rushed off toward the goals.

"Boot with a pass to Smith who sends it off to Cladwallader, oh it's snatched from the air by Potter between Cladwallader and Smith. Weasley pulls up beside Potter while Granger takes the left. A pass to Granger, to Weasley, to Potter, to Weasley, to Granger, to Weasley, to Potter, to… shit where did it go?" Lee asked, the applause was defining as the passing ritual made the quaffle a red blur if that. Harry watched smiling as Joey scored a goal with the keeper just looking stunned.

"That's 10-0 Gryffindor and… wow," Lee commented for the first time stunned to silence. A glance at Cho Chang told Harry she had yet to spot the snitch as he had been concentrating on the game.

"That's 220-100 Gryffindor, the snitch doesn't seem to want to play tonight" Lee said yawning. Most of the audience was still there but after the eighteenth hour of the game the team's had lost steam. Harry quickly spotted a glint of gold to Hermione's left. He jetted down, "It's possible Potter sees the snitch" Lee yelled, Hermione flew quickly out of his way as his hand closed around the little golden ball. "GRIFFINDOR WINS 370 TO 100."


End file.
